Companies introducing new products to target markets (e.g., a particular city, state, region, country, international, or global market) may choose to introduce their new product via a product launch. For example, a company may choose to make the new product available in retail stores throughout the target market, via home delivery, and/or the like on a predetermined product launch date. Coordinating delivery of retail supplies and home deliveries of the new product on the product launch date throughout the target market raises a number of challenges.
A need exists in the art for methods, apparatuses, systems, and computer program products for planning and conducting a product launch.